Return
by dini abbad
Summary: Donghae dan Hyukjae sepasang sahabat yang mesti berpisah karena suatu hal,akankah mereka kembali bersama? dengan perasaan yang berbeda? warning :Yaoi/HaeHyuk/romance


Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap tampak melaju dengan kecepatan sedang diantara jalanan beraspal dengan hutan disisi-sisinya.Kecepatan mobil semakin berkurang kemudian menepi tepat dipertengahan perjalanan.Seorang namja dengan postur tinggi tegap dan berparas tampan nampak keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut.Sejenak berdiri untuk mengijinkan angin musim gugur membelai wajah serta surai brunetnya.Ia rapatkan mantel kulit dombanya dan membenahi syal biru dongkernya,bersiap menjelajah hutan dengan semua pepohonannya yang mengering,mengingat sekarang ini memasuki awal Oktober yang berarti di Korea tengah mengalami musim gugur.

Namja muda berumur 25 tahun itu mulai menapaki jalanan hutan,suara gemerisik dedaunan kering yang bertemu dengan alas sepatunya menjadi pengiring tiap langkahnya yang semakin masuk kedalam hutan.Setiap langkah yang ia cipta seakan memiliki memori sehingga ia melangkah dengan perlahan dan menikmati setiap sensasi yang muncul dari hutan.

Ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah tanah kosong yang masih berada pada lingkup hutan.Tepat didepan sebuah grand piano tua berwarna coklat.Piano tua yang telah termakan usia namun entah keajaiban darimana hingga piano itu masih berada disana dengan kokoh meski 4 kaki penyangganya terlihat keropos dibeberapa tempat,diakibatkan siraman hujan dan juga terik sinar matahari.

Perlahan pemuda bersurai sewarna dengan madu itu mulai mendekat dan dengan lembut dan hati-hati ia sentuh piano tua itu,takut jika sedikit saja ia gunakan kekuatannya maka piano itu akan rapuh.Ia telusuri seluruh lekuk piano yang telah menjadi saksi kenangannya dengan 'orang itu'.

Dibayang irisnya sekarang terbayang kejadian sekitar 12 tahun lalu.Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan matanya mengembalikan suatu memori masa lalu yang ia simpan rapat-rapat ditempat paling istimewa dihati dan otaknya.Dan ketika iris sewarna coklat lumer itu kembali nampak setelah kelopak matanya terangkat,pemandangann didepannya adalah piano tua yang nampak masih lebih baik dari sebelum ia menutup mata tadi.

"Hmmmmph" pemuda tampan tadi menghela nafas panjang,sebelum berjalan menuju tempat duduk untuk pemain piano.

Ia tekan salah satu tuts menghasilkan sebuah dentingan panjang dengan satu nada.

"Masih kah kau ingat tempat ini dan janji kita?" tanyanya pada semilir angin dan juga dedaunan yang beterbangan,berharap angin dapat menyampaikannya pada 'orang itu'.

Kembali ia sembunyikan iris almondnya dibalik kelopak matanya,dan bagai sebuah roll film kenangan terindah itu berputar secara otomatis dihadapannya,absurd namun nyata.

Seorang namja berumur 13 tahun terlihat celingukan didalam hutan dengan pepohonan yang kering disekelilingnya.Raut ketakutan nampak jelas tergurat diwajahnya yang meski masih muda namun sudah terlihat betapa tampannya ia.Ia terus berjalan menelusuri hutan dengan langkah gusar,matanya dengan cermat menjelajah disetiap sudut hutan,berharap irisnya menangkap bayang sosok yang dicarinya.Ketika hatinya mulai gundah karena tak juga menemukan orang yang sebenarnya membuatnya berada disini,suara dentingan piano membuatnya tersentak.

'Suara piano?ditengah hutan?ini aneh' pikirnya.

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ia yang mulai mencari sumber suara,berlari sembari menajamkan indera pendengarannya berharap sang sahabatlah yang sedang memainkannya.Dan senyuman mulai nampak menghias wajah tampannya seiring semakin jelas terdengar suara detingan piano.Ia tambah kecepatan larinya mengacuhkan terpaan angin pada wajah serta rambut hitam berponi yang meski mengikuti mode namun juga masih dalam taraf standar seorang murid menengah pertama.

Senyuman lebar segera nampak ketika benar sosok yang ia carilah yang saat ini sedang memainkan tuts-tuts piano dengan sembarang.

"Hyukie~ah !! " panggilnya pada sosok dibalik grand piano berwarna coklat masih dengan berlari .

Sosok itu atau seorang namja muda seumuran dengannya yang ia panggil 'Hyukie'dengan nama panjang Lee Hyukjae segera menoleh begitu suara yang begitu familiar di gendang telinganya tertangkap olehnya.

"Hae~ah !! " sahutnya pada namja yang sempat tersesat ketika ditinggal dirinya bersembunyi tadi.

Hae. . .atau Lee Donghae sebagaimana kedua orang tuanya menamainya sewaktu ia lahir dulu,berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya yang ia panggil Hyukie tadi dan langsung memposisikan dirinya disebelah Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi?" protes Donghae dengan sedikit kemurungan diwajahnya.

"Mianhae Hae~ah tak ada maksud,ketika bersembunyi tadi aku malah menemukan grand piano ini,lihat. . .bukankah ini menarik?" Hyukjae membelai badan piano dan kembali menekan tuts-tuts dengan asal bahkan dia menekannya hanya menggunakan jari telunjuk,terlihat sekali bahwa ia amatir dalam hal ini.

Donghae yang ada disebelahnya terkekeh menghasilkan sebuah senggolan pada pinggangnya.

"Apa yang lucu?aku memang tidak bisa memainkannya" Hyukjae memanyunkan bibir plumpnya kemudian melengos.

"Lihat aku,aku ajari kau"

Jemari Donghae yang memang sudah terlatih mulai menari-nari diatas tuts.Membentuk sebuah irama yang tenang sesuai musim yang sedang menyelimuti mereka saat ini,musim gugur.Tak terlalu panas seperti 'summer' dan juga tak sedingin ketika 'wintter' hanya cukup berangin dan itu menenangkan.

"Ikuti pergerakanku,arra?" perintah Donghae.

Hyukjae pun mencoba mengikuti gerak jemari Donghae dengan kaku,namun lambat laun ia mulai terbiasa dan mulai bisa menyeimbangkan gerakan jemarinya dengan milik Donghae.Ia pandang Donghae sejenak sembari memerkan senyum menawannya yang selalu memperlihatkan deretan gusi merah mudanya yang dibalas senyum angelic oleh Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa piano sebagus ini berada ditengah hutan?ini sungguh aneh . . .bukan begitu Hae?" masih dengan bermain piano Hyukjae mengawali sebuah obrolan.

"Ne. . .mungkin ada seseorang yang kaya yang membuangnya disini" jawab Donghae asal.

"Wah sayang sekali jika memang seperti itu" Hyukjae menghentikan permainannya.

Donghae yang melihatnya pun ikut menghentikan permainannya.

"Namun beruntung untuk kita yang menemukannya" Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Donghae.

"AKH Hae !! bagaimana jika tempat ini sekarang menjadi tempat rahasia kita berdua bagaimana?" usul Hyukjae antusias.

Donghae menoleh sedikit untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya yang berseri bersemangat.Hanya sedikit senyum untuk mengartikan bahwa ia pun setuju.

"Kalau begitu setiap pulang sekolah kita kemari ya Hae?privat aku agar mahir bermain piano,kau tahu kan nilaiku dipelajaran musik err. . .sedikit buruk" Hyukjae mendramatisir suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Bukannya sedikit tapi memang buruk " Donghae menyentil kening Hyukjae.

"Ukh...!! menyebalkan" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Donghae.

Donghae semakin niat untuk menggoda sahabat sedari kecilnya itu,mengetahui jika sedang ngambek maka Hyukjae akan berubah menjadi seorang yang memiliki daya keimutan yang luar biasa.

"Hey? ayolah kita sedang membicarakan fakta bukan sekarang ini?" Hyukjae hanya membuang mukanya dengan bibir terpouty sempurna.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau mengakuinya,aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatimu meski itu adalah suatu kebohongan,seperti. . .kau sangat jago bermain piano Hyukie" ujar Donghae dengan nada membual.

"YAH !! geumanhae !! " seru Hyukie kesal.

Donghae terkikik senang,betapa menyenangkannya menggoda si pemilik gummy smile ini.

"Lagipula kenapa kau ingin belajar piano?bukankah selama ini kau terlihat begitu tak terlalu peduli pada pelajaran musik, katamu yang terpenting nilaimu selalu tertingi dipelajaran menari jadi untuk apa musik??"

Hyukjae terlihat gelagapan,rasa kesal yang sempat mendekam dihatinya tergantikan dengan rasa gugup.

"Yy. . ,ya supaya aku tak kalah olehmu" jawabnya gagap."Akh sudah sore palli kita pulang,aku tak mau kena omel bibi Lee" Hyukjae berdiri dengan kikuk dan berjalan tergopoh mendahului Donghae yang nampak bingung dengan reaksi Hyukjae.

"YAH ! kau mau sampai kapan duduk disana kajja pulang!! kau mau aku tinggal?" seruan Hyukjae menyadarkan Donghae.

"Tunggu aku Hyukie~" Donghae mengejar Hyukjae yang sudah lumayan jauh meninggalkannya,membuang rasa penasarannya dahulu daripada harus kembali celingukan didalam hutan sendirian.

~EunHaeHyuk~

Disekolah. . .

"Pagi anak-anak" sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan setumpuk buku paket yang ia jepit diantara ketiaknya,tampak berdiri didepan kelas dengan senyum sejuta voltnya.

"Pagi Zhoumi sosaeng" koor seluruh anak satu kelas.

"Wah kalian sungguh semangat pagi ini ne?pasti karena kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas dari sosaengnim kan?" Zhoumi meletakkan setumpuk buku yang ia bawa tadi dan akan kembali berbicara.

"Nah sekarang letakkan semua buku tugas kalian diatas meja,arraseo?"

"Algeseumnida sosaengnim" jawab para muridnya kompak.

Zhoumi mulai berjalan berkeliling tiap meja,seluruh anak berdiri dan sudah siap dengan buku tugas diatas meja mereka masing-masing,akh ralat tidak semua anak karena ada satu anak yang meski sudah berdiri namun masih mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi tasnya.Raut wajahnya menunjukan suatu kecemasan.Berulang kali ia kembali mencoba melihat isi tasnya barangkali ia melewatkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat dengan tulisan 'buku sejarah' yang ia yakini telah ia masukkan dalam tasnya semalam.

Jantungnya semakin tak karuan tatkala Zhoumi semakin dekat dengan tempat duduknya,akhirnya ia pasrah ia mau menerima hukuman apapun atas kelalaiannya ini.

"Hmmm? Hyukjae?dimana tugasmu?kenapa tak ada buku diatas meja!" akhirnya Zhoumi sampai pada tempatnya.

"Jeoseonghamnida sosaenim. . .buku tugas saya tertinggal" jawab Hyukjae sedikit bergetar.Bukan karena Zhoumi terkenal sebagai guru yang killer namun baru kali ini ia lalai mengenai tugas seperti ini.

Zhoumi sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya."Hmm tidak biasanya kau seperti ini Hyukjae" Hyukjae hanya terus menunduk tak berani bertatap muka dengan sosaenimnya.

Seluruh anak menyaksikannya termasuk Donghae yang duduk sebaris dengan Hyukjae namun selisih dua bangku.Ia lihat sahabatnya kasihan dan entah kenapa secara perlahan ia masukkan kembali buku tugas yang telah siap diatas meja kedalam laci.

"Yah sebagai hukumannya aku tidak mengijinkanmu mengikuti pelajaranku karena hari ini aku akan membahas tentang apa yang telah kalian kerjakan sebagai tugas kemarin,dan juga jangan lupa sepulang sekolah nanti bersihan kaca jendela kelas ya?" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

Hyukjae memposisikan dirinya bersujud dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas,wajahnya masih diliputi pundung,seorang diri menjalani hukuman seperti ini sungguh sangat memalukan baginya yang terkenal sebagai anak rajin.

"Haaahh"

"Jangan membuang nafas seperti itu,kata bibi Jaejjong jika kau menghela nafas seperti itu maka kau telah membuang salah satu kebahagianmu"

Hyukjae mendongak hanya untuk mendapati cengiran sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ikan bodoh?!"

"Tentu saja menjalani hukuman,what else?" dan Donghaepun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hyukjae.

"Kau juga tak membawa buku tugasmu?" Donghae mengangguk."Aku lupa memasukannya tadi pagi kedalam tas" Hyukjae tersenyum,menjalani hukuman bersama sahabat tidak ada jeleknya.

"Kotoran ini kenapa susah sekali dibersihkan?" Hyukjae tampak menggosok dengan sekuat tenaga kaca didepannya,berusaha menghapus bekas coretan tinta yang dilakukan oleh murid iseng.

"Jangan hanya menggerutu monyet!" tiba-tiba Donghae muncul didepannya melakukan gerakan yang sama pada sisi lain kaca.

"Kotorannya ada disebelah sini,hingga tanganmu patah pun takkan hilang" ujar Donghae sembari terkikik.

"YAH !!" Hyukjae cemberut namun tak lama ia pun juga ikut tertawa,menertawakan kebodohannya.

Helaian halus brunett sang pemuda tampan tertiup angin,menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis nan lembut.

"Hmm?entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu hingga akhirnya bisa terjebak dalam hukuman denganmu,hukuman yang menyenangkan"

Pemuda tampan atau kita panggil dengan Donghae mulai saat ini,menghela nafas penuh kekecewaan.

"Namun tidak semenyenangkan pada keesokan harinya" bisiknya.

"Aku harap pelajaran musik ditiadakan" keluh Hyukjae sembari menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang menjuntaI kebawah.

PLETAK

"Harapan bodoh" Ujar Donghae singkat dan tanpa dosa setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap kepala Hyukjae.

"Ishh...kau mau membuatku gegar otak eoh?" protes Hyukjae dengan gerakan tangan yang membelai kepalanya .

"Jangan berlebihan,ppali keruang musik! bawa sulingmu" perintah Donghae.

Hyukjae mengikuti perintah Donghae meski bibir mungilnya tak hentinya menggerutu.

Dan disinilah Hyukjae sekarang,memainkan sulingnya dengan tak semangat,ia yakin meski sulingnya tak berbunyi Youngwoon sosaengnim selaku tentor bidang studi musik takkan menyadarinya diantara 29 bunyi suling yang lain.

Didepannya tersaji pemandangan dimana 2 sosok teman sekelasnya tengah memainkan sebuah piano.Terlihat dari ekspresi mereka sepertinya mereka sangat menikmatinya.Donghae -salah satu dari dua pemain piano itu- tersenyum kearah Jesica -pasangannya dalam memainkan piano-.Tampak sangat serasi dimata Hyukjae.Tak ada semangat sama sekali dalam dirinya hingga pelajaran yang dibencinya tanpa alasan jelas itu usai.

"Hyukjae bisa kau bantu aku membawa ensiklopedia ini ke perpustakaan?" pinta Jungsoo wali kelas sekaligus guru tata bahasanya.

"Ne sosaengnim" Hyukjae mulai mengambil 4 buah buku dengan ketebalan sekitar 4-5 cm diatas meja Jungsoo.

"Terima kasih Hyukjae"

"Cheonmanayo sosaengnim"

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan sepanjang lorong kelas dengan Hyukjae yang terlihat kesusahan dengan setumpuk buku yang dibawanya.

"Hyukjae kau bisa ke perpustakaan lebih dahulu,aku akan ke ruang guru sebentar,tak apa kan?"

Hyukjae menoleh dan mengangguk menyanggupi.

Hyukjae berjalan seorang diri,semangat yang biasa ada pada dirinya entah kenapa belum ia dapatkan untuk hari ini,ada sesuatu yang menyangkut didadanya hingga membuatnya terasa sesak.

"Haaah..." Hyukjae mengambil nafas kemudian membuangnya dengan pelan,berharap rasa sesak didadanya akan hilang.

Sementara Hyukjae berjalan sembari menetralkan dirinya,3 orang teman sekelasnya tertawa tertahan dibelakangnya mereka mengendap-endap seakan tak mau keberadaan mereka diketahui Hyukjae,dan. . .

"DOOORRRR !!! " teriak salah seorang yang tertinggi dari mereka sembari memegang kaki Hyukjae dan langsung kabur masuk kelas.

"AAAA !!! " teriak Hyukjae kaget dan reflek seluruh buku yang ia bawa terjatuh.

Donghae yang baru saja datang bermaksud menyapa Hyukjae menepuk pundak Hyukjae dari belakang.Hyukjae segera menoleh dengan ekspresi kesal karena sudah dikagetkan seperti itu,dan entah kenapa perasaannya semakin bertambah kesal ketika melihat Donghae yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa miliknya.Tanpa pikir panjang telapak tangan Hyukjae melayang kearah pipi Donghae.

PLAK !

Donghae reflek memegang pipinya,merasakan kembali panas yang menjalar diarea pipinya.Sebuah tamparan untuk yang pertama kali dan terakhir kali dari Hyukjae terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya.Dari pipi ia beralih kedadanya,disana terasa lebih sakit padahal sungguh Hyukjae sama sekali tak menyentuh dadanya saat itu.

"Waktu itu aku masih tak mengerti apa yang dinamakan sakit hati" Donghae tergelak sekali mengingat kepolosannya waktu kecil dulu.

"Bahkan belum mengenal arti sebenarnya tentang sebuah perasaan cinta"

"Hyukie kumohon dengarkan aku,sungguh yang mengusilimu tadi Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya bukan aku" Donghae berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hyukjae dengan tak pernah berhenti menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun Hyukjae tak menggubris ia tak mengacuhkan sedikitpun Donghae yang ada disampingnya.Sungguh sebenarnya ia pun tahu siapa yang melakukannya tetapi perasaannya selalu kesal tiap kali melihat Donghae.Jangan tanya kenapa,karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

Pagi ini Hyukjae masih belum kembali mendapatkan semangatnya bahkan ia berangkat sendirian,meninggalkan Donghae yang biasanya menjemputnya.Berusaha menghilangkan rasa tak nyamannya Hyukjae mengambil novel dalam tasnya dan dengan tekun mencermati tiap makna kata yang terdapat dalam cerita novel.Dan ketika ia larut dalam cerita novel sebuah gebrakan kecil dimejanya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya.Sekotak susu strawberry dengan kertas didepannya.Donghae -sang pelaku- langsung kembali duduk dimejanya,dapat Hyukjae lihat pipi Donghae yang lebam dan pelipisnya yang lecet.

Hyukjae ambil sekotak susu strawberry dihadapannya.

Kau jelek jika marah

Tulisan pada kertas yang tertempel pada kardus susu,Hyukjae merengut dan langsung melepasnya ternyata dibaliknya masih ada kertas yang lain.

Dan aku tidak menyukainya

Hyukjae semakin merengut dan kembali ia tarik kertas kedua itu

Jadi tersenyumlah...untukku,dan mianhae

Tulisan pada kertas ketiga sekaligus terakhir.

Hyukjae kembali menoleh pada Donghae,melihat bekas seperti luka dipipinya membuat Hyukjae tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Strawberry addict" Donghae terkekeh mengingat kebiasaan sahabatnya yang sangat suka dengan mengkonsumsi cairan penuh gizi berwarna soft pink itu.

"Masihkah hingga sekarang kebiasaanmu itu Hyukie?aku yakin jika masih pasti tubuhmu takkan terlihat kurus seperti dulu"

Donghae kembali membelai tuts piano dengan gerakan pelan,memainkan sebuah lagu klasik yang ia hafal.

"Hyukie~ "

Hyukjae sedang dalam perjalanan akan pulang dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya,ketika dengan tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang merebut tumpukan bukunya dari belakang.

"Yah! Hae ! " seru Hyukjae sedikit kaget.

"Kau itu kurus tapi selalu saja membawa barang-barang berat" cibir Donghae sambil melemparkan mehrong.

"Dan kau kira kau tak lebih kurus dari aku eoh?ikan! " Hyukjae mengejar Donghae yang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Itulah kenyataannya Hyukie !" teriak Donghae diselingi suara tawanya yang khas.

Hyukjae berhenti mengejar Donghae , menyedekapan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memajukan bibirnya.Donghae pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah kembali disisi Hyukjae.

"Kau marah lagi padaku?" Donghae menekankan kata lagi pada kalimatnya.

Hyukjae mendengus sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kau tahu lebih baik kau beginikan aku daripada mendiamkanku seperti kemarin,rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika kau tak mengajakku bicara sedetikpun,bahkan meninggalkanku saat berangkat sekolah" Hyukjae yang mendengarnya sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pepohonan pinggir jalan menjadi kearah Donghae.

"Sungguh?" Donghae mengerling.

"Hey sejak kapan kau tak percaya padaku eoh?! " nada bicara Donghae dibuat sedikit agak kesal.

"Ne aku selalu percaya padamu bahkan ketika kau menceritakan suatu hal yang tak masuk akal pun aku tetap percaya padamu" ujar Hyukjae yang menghasilkan gelak tawa dari Donghae.

"Jika yang seperti itu namanya bodoh Hyukie" kata Donghae disela tawanya.

"Dan kau bersahabat dengan orang bodoh Hae ! ingat bahkan sudah 5tahun kau menjadi sahabat dari orang bodoh ini" kata-kata dengan nada sindiran dilayangkan Hyukjae.

Donghae terkikik dan ungkapan selanjutnya dari bibir tipis Donghae membuat sesuatu dari dalam diri Hyukjae membuncah tak terkendali.

"Dan aku menyukai sahabat bodohku ini. . .sangat menyukainya" senyum angelic tersemat jelas dirupa tampan namja berumur 13 tahun itu.

"Aku. . .aku juga menyukaimu Hae~ah"

"Itulah saat terakhir dimana kau percaya padaku" Donghae tersenyum miris menahan suatu luka yang kembali menganga dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tak menyangka sebuah kalimat sederhana yang kuucapkan waktu itu mampu membuatku berat untuk melepasmu bukan sebagai sahabat namun sosok yang lebih berarti dari sekedar sahabat" Donghae meremas mantel yang melekat dibagian dadanya,meredam sesuatu yang berbalik meremas jantungnya kencang.

"Akh Donghae~ssi sayang sekali kami harus kehilangan seorang murid berbakat sepertimu,tak bisakah kau pertimbangkan lagi mengenai kepindahanmu?"

Donghae hanya diam ketika Jungsoo wali muridnya membelai surainya lembut.

"Jeongmal Kamsahamnida karena telah membimbing saya selama 2 tahun ini sosaengnim" dengan penuh kesopanan Donghae menunduk memberi hormat.

"Baik-baiklah kau disana Donghae dan tetaplah berprestasi seperti ketika kau disini" nasehat Jungsoo sembari menepuk pundak Donghae sarat akan semangat.

"Kamsahamnida sosaengnim"

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok namja manis terlihat menyandar didinding samping pintu ruang guru.Wajahnya kuyu disertai kaget dan rasa kecewa.Niatannya untuk menghampiri sang sahabat diruang guru untuk segera mengajaknya pulang sirna sudah dengan tertangkapnya percakapan antara sahabat dan wali kelasnya digendang telinganya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Hyukjae melenggang meninggalkan ruang guru.Ia memilih menunggu Donghae di gerbang sekolah,dan menanyakan langsung kepadanya.

Tak lama terlihat Donghae yang keluar mencangklong tas dipundaknya dengan lesu.Ia tolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan Hyukjae yang telah menatapnya dengan question mark diatas kepalanya.Ia paham apa yang ingin ditanyakan namja pemilik gummy smile ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu kali ini ikan?!" seru Hyukjae setelah mendengar penjelasan Donghae mengenai kepindahannya ke Jepang esok."So just keep dreaming,stupid fish!!" cela Hyukjae sembari menonjok pundak Donghae sekuat tenaga.

"Ini juga bukan keinginanku Hyukie,ayahku dimutasi ke Jepang dan kami sekeluarga harus ikut kesana" Hyukjae menutup kedua telinganya menahan alasan apapun dari Donghae.

"Jebal Hyukie" Donghae menarik kedua tangan Hyukjae dari telinganya dan membawanya dalam tautan hangat diantara jemarinya.

"Ku mohon " mata sendu yang memancarkan suatu harapan itu sungguh tak dapat Hyukjae tolak.

"Kembalilah" lirihnya disertai pandangannya yang mulai mengabur.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk kembali kesini" tak dapat ia cegah ketika ia berkedip sebulir airmata jatuh menimpa jari-jari yang saling terpaut dibawahnya.

"Ne. . .tunggu aku disini,ditempat rahasia kita,dan ketika saat itu tiba aku ingin kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku,arraseo?"

Donghae menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hyukjae,meski matanya terpejam ia tahu Hyukjae terus mengalirkan airmatanya dengan isakan tertahan.

"Kumohon jangan menangis. . . aku menyukaimu Hyukie"

"Aa..aa..ku ...juga..hikz...menyukaimu"

~EunHaeHyuk~

"Hae~ ah Hyukjae tak kelihatan dimana ia?" tanya ibunya ketika menjemput Donghae kesekolah setelah Donghae selesai berpamitan kepada seluruh teman dan gurunya.

"Mollayo oemma" jawab Donghae lesu.

"Dia belum rela jika kau tinggal mungkin saeng" sahut Donghwa kakak laki-laki Donghae yang telah bersiap dibangku kemudi.

Donghae tak menjawab,ia terus menunduk hingga ibunya mengintrupsinya agar segera masuk mobil.

Sejenak sebelum memasuki mobilnya Donghae menoleh kembali kebelakang,tak ada salahnya bukan berharap? dan pada kenyataannya harapannya terkabul.Perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika sosok sahabat berlari dengan terengah untuk berusaha sampai ditempatnya.Tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae dan mereka berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah lapangan.

"Hhh...hhh bawa ini!!" Hyukjae tampak menyerahkan suatu berwarna putih panjang.

"Ini??...jadi kau?tapi apa maksudnya? " Donghae mengerutkan alisnya melihat potongan tuts piano ditangannya.

"Aku tak suka kau bermain piano dengan Jesica jadi aku ambil salah satu tuts pada bagian miliknya agar ia tak bermain bersamamu" ungkap Hyukjae dengan semburat dipinya,entah efek karena berlari atau apa.

"Jadi jangan lupakan janjimu! karena ketika kau kembali nanti akulah yang akan menggantikan posisi Jesica sebagai pasangan bermain pianomu"

Senyuman Donghae melebar dan perpisahan itu diakhiri dengan anggukan mantap dari seorang Lee Donghae untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Donghae merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda pengikat janjinya secara tak langsung dengan Hyukjae.

"Lihat Hyukie aku kembali sesuai janjiku bukan,sekarang giliranku yang menanggih janjimu" ucapnya pada batang tuts piano pemberian Hyukjae.

"Dan sekembalinya aku kesini akankah mengembalikan kepercayaanmu padaku seperti dulu?"

"Jika itu bukan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal maka aku akan coba mempercayaimu" sahutan yang berasal dari arah belakang Donghae menyentaknya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Donghae menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan suara itu bukan ilusinya.Meski suara itu telah berubah dari 12 tahun yang lalu menjadi sedikit berat dan terkesan manly,bukan halangan untuk Donghae membesarkan harapannya bahwa 'orang itu' Hyukie-nya' yang menyahut gumamannya.

Dan mata Donghae dengan sempurna membulat ketika iris sewarna coklat karamelnya menangkap bayang seorang namja tak kalah tampan darinya berdiri dengan tegap dengan setelan yang hampir menyerupai dirinya namun terlihat lebih santai.Sosok dengan surai sehitam arang dan postur tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya,menatapnya dengan onyx yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu.

"Kau pangling denganku ikan jelek?"

Tanpa babibu Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dan menghambur ke pelukan Hyukjae,ya Hyukjae Hyukie-nya meski banyak yang berubah darinya namun ia tetap Hyukie monyet kesayanganya.

" Nope...I know is you because your body not change...still thin" cibir Donghae sebagai salam perjumpaannya kembali dengan sang sahabat.

"Yah! kau tak tahu aku sudah memiliki abs sekarang eoh?" protes Hyukjae tak terima,lengannya melingkar sempurna dipunggung Donghae sebagai balasan untuk Donghae yang melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangnya.

" I'm not trust you monkey" Donghae terkikik mengingat panggilan 'sayang' nya dulu.

" But I'm trust you my fishy" sangat lirih Hyukjae berkata namun karena posisi mereka Donghae masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Aku kembali nae Hyukie,hanya untukmu" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Hae...terima kasih"

Donghae mendorong bahu Hyukjae memberi space pada mereka.

"Ku tagih janjimu"

Donghae tarik tangan Hyukjae dan mendudukannya dibangku pemain dengan dirinya disebelahnya.

"Kau menantangku tuan Lee?.. oke I'll show you !!" Hyukjae menggeretakkan jari-jarinya dan mulai menekan tuts piano tua didepannya.

Hyukjae mulai memainkan sebuah lagu ditemani Donghae yang ikut menggerakkan jemarinya diatas tuts.

"Kau sungguh menggantikan posisi Jesica dan permainanmu sungguh indah Hyukie" puji Donghae.

"Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan selama 12 tahun?mempercantik diri?" Hyukjae menggeleng.

Donghae berhenti memainkan jemarinya,matanya beralih fokus pada Hyukie-nya yang berubah menjadi berkali kali lipat mengagumkan.

"Berhenti memandangiku dengan tatapan bodoh seperti itu,kau membuatku risih!"

"Tak akan...bagaimana kau berubah menjadi seorang yang begini mempesona Hyukie?"

Hyukjae menghentikkan permainan indahnya.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang pintar menggombal seperti ini Haehae?" balas Hyukjae.

Sekali lagi Donghae meraih jemari Hyukjae dalam tautannya kali ini disertai kecupan pada pungung tangannya,membuat Hyukjae terperangah.

"Hyukie~ beri aku kepercayaan untuk mengubah kalimatku dulu dari 'aku menyukaimu' menjadi 'aku mencintaimu''.

Hyukjae menarik tangannya hanya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Waktu itu kita masih 13 tahun kata cinta masih sebuah kata tabu untuk kita yang belum mengerti arti seluruhnya dari sebuah perasaan saling menyanyangi saling melindungi dan rasa saling tak ingin kehilangan"

"Namun sekarang di usiaku yang 25 tahun ini,dimana aku telah mengerti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya,aku ingin kau lah yang menerima ungkapan cintaku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir"

"Kaulah arti dari kata cinta yang ada dalam kamus jiwaku Nae Hyukie,jadi...maukah kau menerima cinta serta jiwaku?"

PLAKK

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjawabnya jika kau terus menggombal seperti itu?" tanpa dosa Hyukie memukul kepala Donghae yang menghasilkan cengiran dari sang korban.

"Hae~ ah kuterima dengan senang hati cinta serta jiwamu begitu pula dengan seluruh cinta dan jiwaku sekarang adalah milikmu" Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Donghae,yang mendapatkan sambutan belaian sayang pada surai hitamnya oleh Donghae.

"Betapa sekian lama ku nantikan saat seperti ini,saat-saat dimana kau kembali padaku dan hanya menjadi milikku"

"Ya. . aku kembali" sebuah kecupan penuh cinta mendarat dipucuk kepala Hyukjae.

"Selamat datang kembali Nae sarang"

Dan batang-batang pohon yang telah mengering menjadi saksi dimana sebuah kisah persahabatan menjadi sebuah ikatan tanpa akhir yang dinamakan cinta.Angin musim gugur menciptakan nada nan syahdu pengiring dua insan dengan kerinduan dan cinta yang membuncah,memecah rasa tidak percaya yang terganti dengan indahnya sebuah kehangatan cinta.

Kembali dan menunggu hanya untuk cintanya~

Return...


End file.
